Hasta el fin
by Diamond-04
Summary: Oneshot con Spoilers del Príncipe Mestizo. Un profundo momento entre Draco y Pansy, en el que el desconsuelo es un protagonista más y demuestran que están hechos para estar juntos hasta el fin. “Tal vez esta sea la última vez que te vea” pensó “quien sabe


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Nada. ¿Sí? Continuemos…

Summary: One-shot con Spoilers del Príncipe Mestizo. Un profundo momento entre Draco y Pansy, en el que el desconsuelo es un protagonista más. "Tal vez esta sea la última vez que te vea" pensó "quien sabe lo que puede pasar"

Pairing: Draco/Pansy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se alisó la pollera distraída con la mano derecha mientras que escribía concentrada en los deberes. El rasgar de la pluma contra el pergamino recorría la habitación rompiendo el silencio.

-Pansy, ¿dónde estabas?

La voz tan conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo había estado evitando. Apenas levantando la cabeza para mirarlo respondió

-Haciendo deberes…

-¿No puedes hacerlos en la biblioteca como la gente normal?

Ella solo se rió

-¡Ay Draco! Tú sabes que yo no soy gente normal.

Dijo levantándose y yendo hacia él

-Ni tú tampoco… somos mejores, y podemos hacer lo que queramos donde queramos ¿verdad?

Él no pudo ocultar una sonrisa, ese lado deliciosamente perverso de Pansy siempre le había gustado. Comenzó a acercarse a ella también y la tomó de la cintura mientras ella apoyaba una manita pálida sobre su hombro y otra le quitaba el cabello rubio de la frente.

Draco la atrajo suavemente hacia si mismo y dejó que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho y que sus manos lo acariciaran.

-Te había estado buscando, Pansy, tenemos que hablar.

-Ahora no Draco.

-¡Tengo que contarte algo importante! El Señor Oscuro, sobre lo que él me ha pedido…

Comenzó a relatar, pero fue interrumpido

-¡Dije que ahora no!

El chico sorprendido por su reacción la tomó de los hombros, separándola de si

-Pansy ¿qué…?

Ella bajó la cabeza evitando la mirada confundida de Draco.

-Draco… yo…yo no estoy segura de esto… es decir, siempre supimos que llegaría algún día, ¿no? Pero ahora…

Su voz entrecortada por los suaves sollozos se fue diluyendo al llegar a ese punto.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y luego Pansy terminó su frase sin levantar la mirada.

-Estoy preocupada por ti.

Una mano gentil se desprendió sus hombros y se posó sobre su mentón empujándolo delicadamente hacia arriba. Al mirarla a la cara se encontró con dos gotas silenciosas que se desprendían de sus ojos verdes y le rodaban por las mejillas

-Voy a estar bien, Pansy, no me va a pasar nada.

La tranquilizó, secándole las lagrimas con el revés de la mano.

Pero en el fondo no estaba tan seguro, sabía bien que ella tenía razón. Era peligroso, era difícil, y el ni siquiera estaba graduado. No había forma de que saliera vivo de esta.

En ese momento se sintió como el chico que era y creyó no poder soportarlo, creyó que el también iba a romper a llorar y no podía permitir que ella lo viera así, sería peor para ambos y no solucionaría nada.

En el instante en el que notó tibias lágrimas nacían en sus ojos grises la abrazó y posó sus labios en los de ella.

Ambos dejaron que el esa combinación insoportable de amor y dolor, que sus cuerpos no podían ya contener, se escapara sigilosamente en forma de lágrimas.

Y se besaron, como si nunca lo hubieran hecho antes… o más bien, como si fuera la última vez. No querían que ese beso terminase nunca, no querían separase, como si eso evitase que algo malo ocurriese.

Pero el momento llegó y se apartaron lentamente el uno del otro. Se miraron con eterno cariño intentando perderse en esa mirada tan tierna. Queriendo inocentemente que el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor.

Draco se inclinó hacia ella, y susurrando en su oreja dejó escapar un

-Pansy, te amo.

-Yo también te amo. ¡Te amo tanto Draco! No lo hagas, por favor.

Rogó ella acariciándole la cara con la mano temblorosa.

-Tengo que hacerlo. No quiero, pero debo.

Y apartando repentinamente la mano de su rostro dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta dejándola desamparada una vez más.

Cuando estaba apunto de salir se detuvo y la miró

-Pansy… yo… voy a pensarlo. Tal vez… tal vez no haga lo que Él me ha pedido.

Ella no tenía palabras, sólo lo miró desolada. Draco estaba perdido hiciera lo que hiciera, El Señor Oscuro nunca le perdonaría si desobedecía. Por el otro lado si se involucraba aún más en esa guerra no tenía posibilidades.

Aún así logró esbozar una débil sonrisa.

-Esta bien Draco.

Fue lo único que puedo decir.

Él respondió con otra sonrisa desesperanzada y dando la vuelta, se marchó.

Sola otra vez. "Tal vez sea la última vez que te vea…" pensó "quien sabe lo que puede pasar…"

FIN


End file.
